


earned it

by skylights



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme!Roxy, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gunplay, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, i'll just see everyone in hell then, sub!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright?" </p><p>Merlin breathes out, steady. She has a hand resting on the back of his neck and it’s curved just above where his shirt collar brushes against skin, the weight of it almost negligible, she’s touching him so light. </p><p>"Yes," he says, at length. Leans into her touch, after, and oh, aren’t they just good at this. </p><p>(Merlin worships her like there's a day of judgement on the horizon, reverent and humbled in his awe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	earned it

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [roxlins](roxlins.tumblr.com) it was her idea.

They have an arrangement of sorts, Roxy and him. Nothing quite as pedestrian as a fixed schedule, or as rigid as a timetable that they have to abide by, of course, but there’s an agreement, here. 

Sometimes, Merlin wants warm flesh yielding under his hand.

Now and again, Roxy wants quiet obedience kneeling between her legs.

"Alright?" 

Merlin breathes out, steady. She has a hand resting on the back of his neck and it’s curved just above where his shirt collar brushes against skin, the weight of it almost negligible, she’s touching him so light. 

"Yes," he says, at length. Leans into her touch, after, and oh, aren’t they just _good_ at this.

  


* * *

  


Someone had made a joke, once, something crude about Roxy's name and how no one called Roxanne could possibly be anything other than a terrifying dominatrix in bed. 

Would she like to show him something, perhaps? 

"Oh, love," had been the slightly exasperated reply. "Don’t you know? With a name like mine, I can be absolutely anything I want to be.”

She went on to break three bones in his foot after that, because that night, she’d been the girl with a point to make and an ego to ruin.

(In her earpiece, Merlin had laughed himself sick in her earpiece the entire time.)

  


* * *

  


Here's the thing about Roxy, though: she believes in what she says, wholehearted and unrepentant. 

And here’s another thing: She really _can_ be anything she wants to be, and if the categories come up fast, interchange intermittently, then...well.

It's not like Roxy can't doesn't know what to do for each one:

Spy. 

Sister. 

Daughter. 

Friend.

"Mistress," murmurs Merlin when he dips his head to press a chaste kiss to her ankle. Roxy is wearing nothing but stockings and a smirk. "Thank you, mistress." 

Admittedly, she’s had a bit more experience in some areas when compared to the rest, but who’s complaining? After all, that’s what practice is for, right?

“Good boy,” she says, and Merlin presses his cheek against her calf.

  


* * *

  


Merlin worships her like there's a day of judgement on the horizon, reverent and humbled in his awe. Ankle to calf, swell of knee to thigh, he leaves a trail of kisses in his wake, knelt between her legs with his cock starting to strain against his trousers.

"May I, mistress?" he asks when he reaches the wet heat of her and he's been good today, he's been so very good with taking orders. "Please?"

Roxy shifts and lets her legs fall open just a little wider, Merlin swallowing in anticipation when she brings one hand to cup the back of his head, tilting him up so he can look at her.

"You've been a good boy, haven't you?" she says approvingly. "Such a good boy for me."

"Yes, mistress," he whispers and he's earned this, this reward she's about to give him. Her hand is gentle when she guides him towards where he needs to put his mouth, but when Merlin starts sucking on her clit, lapping, tonguing at her folds, her fingers press into him just a little harder, Merlin letting himself be nudged even closer, even deeper still.

There's no explicit urgency behind the pressure, though. At this point, it’s more reflex than anything, and yet, Merlin wants to chase that pleasure for her, wants so desperately to be good.

So he takes in the warm, sex-filled scent of her. Pushes his tongue in, out, deeper, licking open, hungry in the way he seeks out her taste. 

By the time he’s laving her clit with long, firm strokes of his tongue, she’s close, and when she finally does come, she does it with a shuddering exhale, a long gasp of release that leaves her boneless. He can feel his cock practically _throb_ at the sensation of her wetness filling his mouth, but like this, right here and now, all Merlin can do is let out a small, needy sound of his own, easing her through the aftermath.

"Good boy," she praises when she finally gives him permission to pull away and something heated uncurls in the pit of his stomach. "You did so well for me today, didn’t you?" 

Merlin’s eyes shutter when she brushes a thumb over his bottom lip, coming away shiny with her own arousal. She tastes as sweet as ever when she feeds it back to him.

"Thank you, mistress." 

A breath, then, shaky as it goes in. Eyes gone half-lidded with want, Merlin is almost hyper aware of every brush of fabric against the sensitive swell of his cock, the sound of Roxy’s voice and the bone-deep need to behave for her the only things that are keeping his hands still.

"Do you think–” she asks even as she settles a little deeper against the chair, “–that you deserve a reward for how good you've been?"

She’s watching him and Merlin knows how he must look to her, with his reddened lips and flushed cheeks, the front of his trousers gone taut from his erection. In the end, Merlin can only nod, gone wordless with longing.

“Stand up, then.” There’s the barest approximation of a smile on her lips, the corners of her mouth lifted with approval. “Stand up, go get my gun from the table, and bring it back to me.”

Merlin rises from the floor with shaking legs.

  


* * *

  


She makes him undress in front of her, the sound of his belt thudding to the floor oddly loud in the silence of the room. Trousers, after that, followed closely by his briefs, though she makes him keep his shirt on. 

By the time Merlin has folded his things and set them aside, he’s standing only in his shirt, cock hanging dark and heavy between his legs. 

“Aren’t you just absolutely lovely,” she coos when she beckons for him to step up to her. “Be a good boy for me and lift that shirt of yours out of the way, won’t you? Let me see all of you, that’s my boy.” 

And oh, he _trembles_ when she traces his prick with the tip of her gun, using the tip of the muzzle to lift it for her inspection.

"Please," Merlin whispers when the cold metal strokes against his shaft. Roxy has angled it so she can tease at his cockhead, delicately circling him. " _Please_ , mistress."

"Please what, boy?"

There's precome already starting to bead at his slit and Roxy wants to see the muzzle of her gun completely covered in it, at the end of this.

"Please what, Merlin?" she asks again when can only Merlin whimper instead of replying. Too much to bear, perhaps? Good. She uses the sight to trace the vein on the underside of his cock. Merlin always does know how to make the prettiest sounds when he's half-gone with need.

"Please, Mistress, may I…” His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “May I touch myself?"

Roxy thinks fondly of how he has his hands clasped tightly behind his back, and it only takes a moment's consideration before she’s shaking her head. 

"No," she says slowly. Merlin, bless him, looks like he might beg, hips already lifting towards her hand as he tries to find as much friction as he can from the metal. Roxy hasn’t paused in her strokes.

"No, you may not, and I don't want to see your hand on yourself at any point during this entire time either. Do I make myself clear?"

It takes a moment, but he nods, breathing in longer, slower inhales now, the steady rise and fall of his chest a measured counterpoint to how his thighs are almost shaking with suppressed need.

"Yes, mistress," he says thickly and Roxy gestures for him to kneel, then, the gun slipping easily past his lips with no resistance at all.

"Suck," comes the command. "I want to see your mouth around this while you rut, understand? Show me how long it takes, before you come like this." 

A shudder passes through Merlin and he just hollows his cheeks out, taking the barrel further down his throat.

  


* * *

  


Merlin on his knees is already a thing of beauty in itself, but Merlin with his lips wrapped around a gun, sweat beading on his brow as he grinds against one of Roxy's stocking-clad calves? 

Spectacular. Absolutely spectacular.

He's braced his hands on the edge of the seat with her permission and it's with a desperate determination that he alternates between soft, kitten licks at the tip of the muzzle and deep, long pulls, mouth working just as hard as his hips. 

There’s a wide smear of precome that he’s leaving against her stockings, but if this is what it takes to have Merlin like this, mewling as he ruts feverishly against her, it’s a price that she’ll gladly pay. Ten, maybe twenty times over, even.

"Are you going to come all over me, boy?" She’s wet again, just from watching, feeling the hard length of Merlin’s cock sliding against her. "Going to show your mistress how easy it is for you to come when you only have a gun in your mouth and something to rut against?"

Elbow resting on her thigh and gun held steady in one hand, she has her other cupped against her cunt, moving in slow, languid movements as she thumbs at her clit. Merlin’s going to come soon, judging from the desperate sounds that he’s making, but she's not in a rush for herself, dipping indulgent fingers in and out of herself even as Merlin closes his eyes and moans, low from the base of his throat.

She pulls the gun back and the muzzle leaves with a wet sound, Merlin’s pupils blown wide with how much he wants to come.

“Mistress–” he’s starting to say, but she shushes him, putting the gun aside so she can bend forward. Press her lips to his, tasting herself still on him.

"Come for me, sweetling," she says into his mouth and he's gasping, blindly seeking out her lips again. "You can come for me now, that's it. Good boy, you’ve been doing so good for me."

"Thank you–" he sobs, "–thank you mistress, _thank you_ ,–" and then he's coming, crying out with a broken sound as it’s her voice that pushes him over the edge. He spurts come with each shallow stutter of his hips, the warm, white streaks that he leaves against the black of her stockings making Roxy’s own thighs clench.

He shakes for a long while after that, and Roxy kisses him on the brow, soft and gentle, until he's still again.

  


* * *

  


Roxy has trained him well, so he knows how to clean up after himself. The mess he had left on her stockings, the arousal-slick fingers she shows him; all of it, he laps at until they're clean again. 

“Your fingers, boy,” she says when he’s done. He’d been attentive, licking her own slickness from her hand, and the feel of her tongue against her skin had made her cunt clench with fresh need. “You’re going to make me come one more time before we’re done here.” 

So she watches him now, coating his fingers with her wetness before he breaches her with just one finger, thumb flicking at her clit before he adds another and another and god, she’s so _tight_ around him, Merlin keeping his thumb pressed hard on her clit even as he fucks into her.

She’s had his cock inside of her, of course, loves how it sheathes inside her and fills her up, but _this_. Oh god, this. A twist of his wrist and Roxy is pushing against the back of the chair, head thrown back as he scissors his fingers, three fingers spreading her wide.

When she comes again, it’s with a shout and with his fingers curled up inside of her, deep to the knuckle.

“Good boy, Merlin,” she breathes. Merlin has eased his hand away from her and he settles on his haunches now, languidly licking his fingers clean. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence, the only het I've ever written before this was G-rated, side-pairing filler bullshit when I was 16. Also, it was 2am-ish when I wrote this, so uh. 
> 
> Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> [Please accept my apologies in the form of this video, which may or may not have helped with the writing process.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GydzlEvqej0)


End file.
